


Sto lat, Samie Winchester - nie przestrasz się, proszę

by KittensAndRage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Dean, Gen, Sam's Birthday, castiel chce zrobić przyjęcie, przyjęcie urodzinowe dla Sama, yeeeey radujmy się
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To urodziny Sama. To zdarza się co roku, ale z jakiegoś powodu tym razem Castiel bardzo, bardzo chce świętować. Dean musi to rozłożyć na części, żeby dowiedzieć się "dlaczego", no bo przecież... co, do cholery, Cas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sto lat, Samie Winchester - nie przestrasz się, proszę

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy birthday, Sam Winchester – please don’t freak out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787701) by [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream). 



 

            - Hej, chłopie, nie mówię że to nie jest miłe, wiesz? – Dean położył dłoń na ramieniu Castiela, który szedł wolno przed nim, popychając wózek.

            Potrząsnął nim, próbując odciągnąć uwagę Casa od sklepowych półek. – To… miło z twojej strony. Serio. Ale muszę powiedzieć, że myślę… że to bardzo… _bardzo_ zły pomysł, na granicy z okropnym.

            - Dlaczego niby to okropne?

            Dłonie Castiela są zaciśnięte na drążku wózka, knykcie zbielałe. Typowe, pomyślał Dean; tylko _on_ mógł doświadczyć dziecięcej radości _i_ tremy na samą myśl o wyprawieniu Samowi małych, maleńkich urodzin w bunkrze, tylko ich trójka.

            - No, na początek – złe rzeczy zdarzają się w nasze urodziny. I jego, i moje. Naprawdę gówniane rzeczy.

            - I to sprawia, że te dni różnią się od pozostałych… w jaki sposób dokładnie?

            - Okej. Ale… jest jeszcze… Sam i ja, nie robimy tych wszystkich… _świątecznych_ i… _wesołych_ rzeczy. Prawda? Sam widzi nas wchodzących z tortem i świeczkami, nakładających lody, pomyśli, że dzieje się coś dziwnego i… niepokojącego. Że, bo ja wiem, zhackowali nam mózgi. A przynajmniej mi.

            - Lody? – Castiel zatrzymał się w miejscu i Dean prawie na niego wpadł. – Dlaczego lody?

            - Nie mam pojęcia. To… taka rzecz, którą się robi. Kupujesz ciasto i lody, i dajesz komuś prezent. Jeśli to normalni ludzie, ten rodzaj z przyjaciółmi? Wtedy zapraszasz ich na ciasto i lody i czasem są gry i zabawy, i nagrody.

            - Och!

            Castiel zerknął na niego, jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały. Był zbyt podekscytowany tą informacją, by to ukryć.

            - Y-ym. Nie ma mowy. Żadnych gier, Cas, albo przysięgam, odwołam całą tę bzdurę.

            Cas uniósł podbródek i odwrócił się w stronę półek. Dean miał przeczucie, że w pewnym momencie anioł go wykiwa, gdzieś między teraz a obiadem.

            - Powinniśmy kupić małe świeczki w paski, czy te większe, „Wszystkiego Najlepszego”? – Castiel zmienił temat. – Zobacz, z każdej litery zwisa woskowy klaun. Niektóre są bardzo szczęśliwe, a inne…niepokojące.

            - Zapomnij o klaunach. Przerażają Sama.

            - Naprawdę?

            - Mhm, nawet nie wypowiadaj przy nim tego słowa. A co dopiero, gdybyś zapalił kilka na wprost niego.

            - Właściwie, ma rację. Klauny są przerażające w tym samym stopniu, co zabawne. Niekomfortowy humor; to cała ich praca, prawda? Niepokojenie ludzi – dla zarobku. Jak oni śpią w nocy?

            - To pytanie mnie nie dotyczy. Po prostu weź kilka pudełek tych małych świeczek, okej? Pospieszmy się do sekcji z wypiekami, zanim zrobi się ciemno.

            - Nie. – Cas złapał trzy opakowania świeczek i popchnął wózek dalej.

            - Nie?

            - Sami robimy ciasto.

            - Co z naszych wspólnych doświadczeń, od Ziemi do Czyścca i z powrotem, sprawia że uważasz, że ty masz umiejętności, a ja cierpliwość, żeby upiec ciasto od podstaw?

            - Mix z pudełka? I gotowa polewa? – Cas uruchomił szczenięce spojrzenie z pełną mocą, wypowiadając słowa tonem, który oznaczał, że jego zdaniem to będzie duże poświęcenie, ale jest gotów negocjować.

            - Dobra. Okej. To może nam wyjść nawet przyzwoicie. Torty ze sklepu i tak nie smakują tak dobrze – są ładniejsze, ale…

            - Dlaczego _tort_? – Cas zaakcentował to słowo tak bardzo, że Dean musiał się uśmiechnąć. Przyspieszył, by nadążyć za aniołem, który teraz miał misję, szukając alejki z produktami do pieczenia. – Dlaczego nie… talerz owoców? Albo warzyw? Można by pomyśleć, że zdrowe przekąski byłyby oczywistym wyborem?

            - Nie sądzę, żeby chodziło o świętowanie tego, co przed tobą. – Dean złapał to, czego potrzebowali, bo jeśli mieli robić ciasto, to niech go cholera, ale będzie czekoladowe z czekoladową polewą. – Chyba chodzi o to, że gówno zostaje za tobą. Trochę jak „życie jest krótkie, zjedz najpierw deser”.

            - Ach. – Castiel ledwie przystanął, a potem poprowadził w stronę sekcji z nabiałem. – Tak. To ma sens. Plus… to byłaby ofiara, do niedawna? Wydawanie pieniędzy na masło, i jajka, i cukier…

            - Też prawda…

            Dean już sobie odpuścił.

            Sam miał parę pytań do Castiela, ale mogły poczekać. Alejka w supermarkecie nie była odpowiednim miejscem.

 

~ * ~

 

            - Myślałeś już o Sto Lat?

            Castiel ozdabiał ciasto, tak jak o to poprosił. Tak naprawdę siedział na blacie przez godzinę, czekając niecierpliwie, żeby dwie połówki ostudziły się wystarczająco, by _mógł_ je ozdobić.

            - Nie. Czemu?

            Dean był naprzeciwko niego, odchylony do tyłu, z bourbonem w dłoni. Musieli poczekać, aż Sam wybierze się do biblioteki, żeby wszystko zacząć – na szczęście, kiedy już tam docierał, zostawał na długo, ale czekanie zestresowało Castiela, co znów rozbawiło, ale i zestresowało Deana, Bóg jeden wiedział dlaczego.

            Teraz mieli całkiem spore szanse na dokończenie wszystkiego i ukrycie tego przed Samem.

            - Jeśli śpiewasz to powoli, żałobnie… to brzmi jak inkantacja – stwierdził Cas, lukrując jedną połówkę i oglądając boki.

            - Jakbyś śpiewał to _nad_ kimś zamiast komuś?

            - Właśnie. – Cas skinął głową, kładąc drugą połówkę ciasta na pierwszą i wyjmując sporą porcję polewy z puszki. – Myślę, że to rytuał ochronny. Trochę jak „bądź szczęśliwy, miej się dobrze, bo…”

            - Bo cię potrzebuję – dokończył Dean i Castiel przytaknął. Milczeli przez chwilę.

            - Cas, dlaczego to dla ciebie takie ważne? Urodziny Sama?

            - Kiedy cię nie było? – zagadnął Cas. – Tego dnia, kiedy zostawiłeś nas na moście? Sam… powiedział mi coś, co… cóż, sugerowało, że myśli o sobie jak o straceńcu. Czy to nie czas, żeby zacząć sobie okazywać… że tak nie jest?

            - Taa. – Dean dokończył drinka jednym łykiem, sięgając po pudełko z posypką. Otworzył je, przygotowując się do ostatecznych poprawek. – Może i tak jest, dziecino.

 

~ * ~

 

            Wyraz twarzy Sama, kiedy Dean wniósł ciasto z mniej więcej siedemdziesięcioma palącymi się świeczkami, był czymś, czego ani on, ani Castiel nie zapomnieli przez długi czas.

            Nie wyglądał, jakby myślał, że brakło im piątej klepki, albo jakby to byłą sprawka kosmitów. Wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Wyglądał, jakby miał znów dwanaście lat. I, pomyślał Dean, jego serce bolało odrobinę; wyglądał, jakby jego się łamało.

            Nikt nie śpiewał piosenki, ale Cas powiedział niskie, mrukliwe „Wszystkiego najlepszego, Sam”.

            Sam spojrzał na brata, spojrzenie pytające, czy to był jego pomysł. Dean potrząsnął krótko głową, podbródkiem wskazując na Casa.

            Mrugając szybko, Sam wykrztusił „kto by pomyślał”. Potem podniósł się odrobinę, żeby wziąć głęboki oddech i zdmuchnąć świeczki.

 

~ * ~

 

            Cas jednak przemycił kilka gier. Dean nigdy się nie dowiedział, jak to zrobił, ale mu się udało.

            Większość została nieotwarta; obaj bracia odmawiali, jako powód podając swoją dumę. Ale po kilku drinkach, „przypnij ogon osłu” zostało odpakowane i zawieszone na ścianie… i od tego momentu wszystko poszło w cholerę. Dean dostał dwie pinezki w tyłek, po jednej od każdego, bo zdecydowali, że _to on_ był osłem, a przepaski na oczy nie były potrzebne. Sam oberwał urodzinowo po ramieniu od Deana, głównie za pinezki w dupie.

            Dean chichotał później na myśl o tym – leżąc płasko na brzuchu w łóżku, niebezpiecznie bliski do zawrotów głowy po ostatniej kolejce.

            Cała noc była… niezręczna, może? Trochę zbyt… wrażliwa, jak na jego gust.

            Ale nie było strasznie. Nie było nawet źle, było…

            Dobrze. To było naprawdę dobre.

            Dzień do zachowania na później.

            Jeśli rzeczy z przeszłości staną się zbyt bolesne.


End file.
